The Question IX
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Tsuna visits his aunt and sees a very cute scene. He smiles as he pats the baby on the head. He then wonders aloud and his aunt and cousin nearly fall to the ground at the question.


**Title:** The Question IX

**Summary:** Tsuna visits his aunt and sees a very cute scene. He smiles as he pats the baby on the head. He then wonders aloud and his aunt and cousin nearly fall to the ground at the question.

**Black-chan:** Thanks for Psycho-Pacgirl for the question and idea! And yes, I'm going to use the usual questions of children though with twist xD Hope you all enjoy this~

* * *

Nana was very busy that day and Tsuna was very bored.

He didn't get to do anything and for odd reasons, his mother never let him help in the kitchen –or in anything she did in particular.

Maybe it was because of the time when he turned six and his mother left him for a minute to do all the chores and no, he never did anything wrong or made his house in fire.

On the contrary, he made the house clean and order. Okay, maybe too clean and order.

The floor was shining –wait, no, everything was shining and it was blinding anyone's eyes without sunglasses. And also the stuffs that were lying on the ground unorganized were never seen again –even the brunette himself didn't know where the items were.

Back to the point, Tsuna was like any child who wanted to have something to do to cure his boredom though the boy didn't really want to bother his mother.

The small brunette surpassed a sigh and a pout.

"Tsu-chan!" Nana called out suddenly at her sulking son. The said son quickly turned to his mother who was poking her head near his room's door.

The woman smiled at him warmly and asked –more like suggested, "How about you go to Aunt Luce and play with your cousin?"

That lifted the male's mood almost immediately and he turned as fast as he could outside.

The young mother smiled wider at her son's enthusiasm and cuteness and waved to her son's leaving back.

"Take care now!"

Tsuna said goodbye and waved back, smiling all the way.

It took her a minute before she suddenly gasped and turned her head to the male brunette who was long gone.

"Oh no! This is bad! Tsu-chan left the house alone!"

Leaving the protective woman who no doubt would follow her beloved son, let's see how the said son was.

Tsuna stood in front of the gates where a big mansion stood and rang the doorbell, expecting a blonde or a green-haired.

It surprised him though when a maid came and opened the gates instead.

"M-maid-san?" he called out to the maid nervously, not really knowing her name. The maid looked at him questionably and pleasantly. The boy gulped and forced his question out, "W-where's A-aunt L-luce o-or G-giotto-nii?"

The petite brunette still haven't gotten his fright of being with strangers, no matter the situation.

The maid smiled slightly at his question and answered still as a professional maid though she wanted nothing to pinch the younger male.

"The Mistress is currently taking care of the new master and Young Master is watching them. If you like, I would gladly take you to them, Sawada-sama."

Tsuna immediately accepted the offer with a bright smile but he did pout at the name calling.

"Just call me Tsuna."

A statement that was of course ignored by the now trying-to-calm-herself-from-the-attack-of-a-super- cute-child maid.

They went to a room where the small male could fairly hear a loud shriek of happiness and laughter.

The maid excused herself.

"Aunt Luce!"

The brunette was quick to hug his unsuspecting aunt from the back which earned him a squeak of surprise that made him giggle.

"Nee, aren't you forgetting someone, Tuna-chan?"

The familiar teasing was said from the boy's behind and he turned around to see a blonde faking a sad face.

"Giotto-nii!" Tsuna hugged the blonde happily. "I miss you!"

"Miss you, too," Giotto replied back, tightening the embrace and they stayed in that position until they heard a cough.

They looked at the green-haired woman who was staring at them with an amusement smirk and blushed brightly, stepping away from the hug in a hurry.

"A-aunt L-luce/Okaa-san!" they both shouted in unison and the older blonde added, "Not a single word out of you!"

Luce nodded at that but still sent a knowing look at her son who blushed.

"Mwamu!" a voice suddenly called out and the petite boy's eyes twinkled like a child's in Christmas day.

"Fuu-chan!" he quickly turned to the baby who was cutely lying on the bed. He failed to noticed a frown crossed to a certain blonde he quickly left for a baby though a certain mother surely didn't could help but tease.

"Ah, Tsu-chan, don't pay too much attention to Fuu-chan or a someone will turn green," the woman chuckled at the obvious confusion to a certain brunette and irritation of her son.

Though, all confusion of Tsuna was sent away by another cheerful cries of Fuu-chan.

Giotto didn't know if he should be grateful or annoyed.

Another minute of peace and the boy wondered, looking at the baby. He didn't seem to have notice his own mouth moving to say his thoughts.

"Where do babies like Fuu-chan come from?"

Luce who was not expecting that nearly fell to the ground and too bad –she spat her tea.

There were times where she knew that one day some of her children were going to ask that. She was glad though Aria, her first child who now had a daughter herself, didn't ask of that, Giotto found out himself and Fuu-chan or Fuuta was too young to ask.

But then again, this was not someone the mother wanted to answer that question.

Tsuna was after all someone on the edge of extinction and was the rarest of the rarest. He's the perfect wife material and the most innocent child ever known.

The woman made a determined face.

"I'm sorry, Tsu-chan. I cannot answer that."

Nope, she would definitely be the one to taint the boy.

"Why~? Why~? *sniff*"

Tsuna turned watery there, his mouth turning into a pout and the blonde's mother could only gulped at the expression.

Ah, speaking of blonde, Giotto was laughing hard on the floor in the background.

Luce would really tease him about his crush later. And the tall boy couldn't stop the shivers.

"You're too young, Tsu-chan," the woman tried to reason to the brunette who was really making it harder for her to not waver in her determination.

"But Giotto-nii knows!" the small boy pointed out with a failed glare which turned into a pout. "This is like the time when I asked about uke!"

Giotto stopped laughing there and stared at the brunette in disbelief like his mother but Tsuna was not finished.

"I also wanted to know what yaoi, and seme means!"

The mother and son pair paled at those words.

"There was also sex," they paled harder at that forbidden word in the boy's lips. "But Reborn told me it's an algebra formula about a mom and a dad equals a child!"

"..."

The two were oddly silent now and also the baby who had fallen asleep somehow.

The door opened suddenly and a very mad looking Nana came in with a bang.

Tsuna flinched.

"Let's go home now, Tsu-chan."

The said boy did as told though in the back of his head, his mind was screaming, "I just sent out the demons to go after Reborn!"

He wondered why he thought of that.

* * *

**Black-chan:** ...now I made Reborn the victim? Meh~ And oh yeah if you guys are curious about the algebra and sex thing, read my other story "Learning Math" and no it has no connection to The Question one-shots. It will just make you understand the sex and algebra thing... anyway, please review?


End file.
